


Visionary

by Obsidian_Grey



Category: Supernatural
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-08-21
Updated: 2013-08-21
Packaged: 2017-12-24 06:16:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/936391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Obsidian_Grey/pseuds/Obsidian_Grey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Not everything is as it seems. Some people know that better than others. When Eli Grisham is assigned a heavenly protector, it isn't clear why he would need a guardian angel. As events unfold and the world grows darker by the minute, it's up to Eli and his newfound friends to discover why.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Visionary

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfiction, and it's un-betaed. So go easy on me.  
> Oh and I own my original characters but spn doesn't belong to me.

A crash was heard from above and the entire building shook from an impact. Eli tumbled from the couch, landing painfully on the floor. A lamp cracked against the ground and the dishes in the sink rattled violently.  
Just as soon as it had came, it was gone.  
Eli staggered to his feet, frowning from the pain in his wrist. He was tempted to not answer the furious knocking at the door, yet he still moved across the apartment to see who the visitor was.  
It was Cindy from across the hall. "Did you feel that? Was it an earthquake? What's going on?" She asked a few more questions after that, but her voice was shaky enough that they were incoherent.  
"Um-" he tried to answer, but she was halfway in her apartment. Apparently, she didn't want to wait for answers.  
Eli closed and bolted the door with a sigh. Try as he might, he made barely any friends in his building. And while Cindy was nice and all, well, she was always in a hurry to someplace or another.  
There was a knock at the door again. He opened it, expecting Cindy.  
He'd never seen the man standing before him. He was a bit shorter than Eli, with disheveled blond hair and annoyance in his green eyes. "PLEASE tell me you're Eli Grisham."  
"Um, yeah, that's me. Who-"  
"Thank goodness," The man practically shouldered past Eli into the apartment. "I've been to four other damn apartment buildings today, with zero luck at all! You are a very hard man to find."  
Eli stared after him, surprised. "I don't know you..."  
"That'd be because we never met," came the almost cheerful reply as the man suddenly flopped onto the couch.  
Eli wasn't sure what exactly to do. Was this a break-in or something? He wasn't taking anything though. "What are you doing?"  
"Resting."  
"On my couch?"  
"No, in the Bahamas."  
Eli frowned. "You can't be here."  
The man finally turned his head, regarding Eli with a raised eyebrow. "No? Why's that?"  
"W-well, because I don't know you?"  
"Name's Draziel. Now that we know each other, leave me alone."  
Eli watched from the doorway in disbelief as the man- Draziel, he guessed- turned away from him. It was a clear dismissal, something that he wouldn't take. "Get out."  
Draziel's voice was muffled by the arm of the couch. "Or what?"  
"I'll call the cops."  
"You'd do it as soon as I left anyway." Abruptly, he rose to his feet. Eli took a step back. Draziel wasn't the least bit afraid of his threat. Instead he seemed amused, maybe a bit angry. "Listen, it's been a very long day for me. And guess what? It's all been so I could find you. So please, please, don't threaten me." Then, Draziel let out a breath. "Look, I seem to have gotten off on the wrong foot. I'm here to protect you, nothing else."  
"What? Why?"  
Draziel huffed, crossing his arms. "That's need-to-know."  
"Well, what can I know?" This conversation was going nowhere and Eli was getting impatient.  
Draziel considered this for a moment, then grinned.  
"Well, we can start with that I'm an Angel of the Lord."


End file.
